1. Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure generally relates to the field of braille displays, and, in particular, to braille displays for displaying content of interactive applications.
2. Background Information
Computers have become a fixture in nearly all aspects of society. They serve an important role in business and are a vital source of both information and entertainment. An individual with a physical or visual impairment may use a braille display to read and interpret content displayed on a computer screen by a computer.
A typical braille display comprises a row of braille cells for displaying the content displayed on the computer screen. Each of the braille cells generally represents a single character. In this regard, a typical braille display is optimally configured for displaying content which is presented on a command line interface, which merely consists of text and characters. The command line interface is easily mapped to the braille display.
Modern computers, however, provide rich and dynamic graphical user interfaces, which are not as easily mapped to the braille display. As a result, new and improved braille displays are desired.